Mageira
frame|MageiraMageira ist eine der drei Furien, die Kratos für seinen Eidbruch mit dem Kriegsgott Ares folterten und quälten. Sie ist außerdem ein Antagonist aus dem Spiel God of War: Ascension. Griechische Mythologie Mageira war eine der drei Furien, oder auch Erinnyen in der griechischen Mythologie. Mageira folterte unter anderem Sterbliche, die den Ehebruch begehen. Wie ihre beiden Schwestern Alecto und Tisiphone wurde sie aus dem Blut des Uranos geboren. In der God-of-War Serie God of War: Ascension Mageira und ihre Schwestern verfolgten Kratos, weil er eine Schwur mit Ares gebrochen hatte. Als Kratos in Delphi auf Orkos traf, erklärte dieser, dass die Furien einen finsteren Plan verfolgen. Der Kriegsgott Ares wollte den Olymp zerstören und verbündete sich mit den Furien. Um den perfekten Krieger für die Zerstörung zu bekommen, zeugte Ares mit Alecto einen Nachfahren, Orkos. Doch dieser war schwach und hässlich, sodass Ares ihn verstößt. Die Mutter Alecto nahm ihn in ihrer Familie auf und machte ihn als Eidhüter. Doch als Orkos von den Absichten seiner Eltern vom Orakel erfährt, wandte er sich gegen seine Mutter und will Kratos unterstützen. Während der Reise nach Delos, muss Kratos die Statue des Apollo bewaltigen. Dort trifft er auf die Furien Tisiphone und Mageira. Nach einem langen Kampf konnte zwar Mageira gut gegen Kratos standhalten, musste jedoch ihren Arm verlieren, als Kratos ihn abschnitt. Mageira kann flüchten, während Tisiphone weiterhin gegen Kratos kämpfte. Dem Spartaner gelingt es Tisiphone zu töten, was sich jedoch als Illusion heraustellt. Kratos wird von Alecto gestoppt, kann aber von Orkos befreit werden. Im Laufe des Spiels kann Kratos die Statue des Apollo reparieren. Als er in der Laterne schließlich an Besitz der Augen des Orakels kommt wird er abermals mit den Furien konfrontiert. Diesmal ist er nicht stark genug und die Furien konnten ihn endlich in die Knie zwingen. Der Spartaner wird schließlich ins Gefängnis der Furien gebracht, wo er so lange gefoltert werden soll, bis er seine Dienste zu Ares wieder aufnimmt. Kratos kann der Foltert widerstehen und sich befreien, als Mageira ihn quälte. Geist Spartas ist wieder in der Lage zu kämpfen. Es kommt zu einer langen Verfolgungsjagd zwischen Kratos und Mageira quer durch das Gefängnis von Aigaion dem Hekatoncheiren. Während der Verfolgung setzt Mageira ihre Parasiten thumb|306px|Alecto, Mageria und Tisiphone (v.l.n.r.)ein, um Gefangene oder Arme des Hekatoncheiren zu infizieren, die Kratos stoppen sollen. Dennoch hält der Spartaner gegen die Mutanten gut. Später als beide am Kopf von Aigaion angekommen sind, infizierte Mageira abermals den Hekatoncheiren am Kopf. Sein Mund verwandelt sich in ein riesigen insektenähnliches Monster. Doch auch hier hält der Spartaner stand, als er ein mutiertes Arm unter Kontrolle bringen kann und somit mit dem Monster gegen Aigaion's Kopf kämpft. Schließlich konnte Kratos Mageira fassen und sie endgültig mit einem Schwertstoß in die Brust töten. Durch den Tod der Furie erhält Kratos das Amulett von Uroboros von Orakel Aletheia zurück. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Mageira hatte nicht ein menschlichen Körper wie ihre Schwestern. Sie besaß noch vier spinnenähnliche Beine, mit denen sie schnell, auch an Wänden vorankommt. Durch ihre lange Krallen ist sie auch im Nahkampf sehr gefährlich. Man sieht, dass sie für eine längere Zeit ein Kampf gegen Kratos aushalten kann. Mageira lässt sich vor Nichts zurückschrecken, auch nicht davor, einen Arm verloren zu haben. Trotz diesem Handicap ist sie immer noch in der Lage, schweren Schaden anzurichten. Trivia *Ihre Spinnenbeine erinnern sehr stark an die Spinnenkrallen, die Ares an seinem Rücken hatte. *Am Anfang des Spiels hatte Mageira nur einen Arm. Wie es dazu kam findet man im Laufe des Spiels heraus. Aber mit diesem Verlust ist der Hass von Mageira auf Kratos größer als bei ihren Schwestern. *Es ist unklar was Mageira mit der "besonderen Zeit" meinte. Man vermutet entweder die Folter oder ihre erste Begegnung (Schlacht), welche von Alecto unterbrochen wurde. *Ein Kommentar von Mageira lautet: "Du kämpfst wie ein Athener!". Das deutet wohl darauf hin, dass sie auch Athene hasst. Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:Gegner aus God of War Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:God of War: Ascension en:Megaera